Unfinished Business
by enigma939
Summary: When Charles recognises the new mutant brought to the Mansion, he realises that some unfinished business from way back has been finally resolved...Mild spoilers for X-men First Class.


**Unfinished Business**

**A/N: **A little fun fic I wrote about the Wolverine cameo in _First Class_. A lot of people have wondered if Charles recognised Logan when they came face to face again in X1...here's the answer...

_California, 1962_

As Charles Xavier and his companion Eric Lensherr walked into the bar where the former's psychic senses told them they would find the man they wanted, Charles could not but help feel a sense of futility in this whole exercise. The other four mutants he had found using Cerebro had come with them willingly (granted, for Alex Summer's it was either that or rotting in prison), but somehow he had a feeling thing's wouldn't be easy with this one...

They found the mutant at the back of the bar, sitting alone, smoking a cigar..

They went up to him, on either side.

"Excuse me, I'm Eric Lensherr", Eric began.

"And I'm Charles Xavier", Charles added.

The mutant didn't even bother looking up at them. "Go fuck yourselves", he replied in a matter-of-fact tone of finality.

The two members of the CIA's 'Mutant Division' looked at each other speechless, stunned by the mutant's...forthrightness.

_Let's go Eric...we've made a mistake here_, Charles told his friend telepathically, as they both walked away.

Charles had been wrong. He had thought it merely wouldn't be easy with this one...in fact, it had been impossible!

And yet, for the rest of the day, he could not shake off the feeling of unfinished business...

_Westchester, The not too distant future_

Charles Xavier emerged from the elevator and made his way, in his wheelchair, to the state-of-the-art underground medical lab beneath the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

He had sensed Scott and Ororo's arrival in the jet, with both the girl, Marie, and the other mutant who was with her. The girl was fine...the other mutant was unconscious...had been so for over two hours.

Charles was most curious about this other mutant. When he had tracked him using Cerebro he found something vaguely familiar about his brainwaves...

Well, he would find out in a few moments.

The doors automatically slid open at his approach, and he saw Cyclops and Storm, in their X-men uniforms, standing over the mutant, who had been placed on the examining table, while Jean prepared to examine him.

The girl, Marie, was standing there as well, with a worried expression on her face, glancing at the unconscious mutant.

_Storm, I think its best you take the girl upstairs to my office. She's had a great shock_, he told Ororo telepathically.

"Come on Marie, there's nothing we can do here", Ororo said comfortingly to the teenage girl, putting her arms around her and leading her out of the room.

Charles wheeled his way to the mutant and looked at the face.

_The face_.

He had seen this man somewhere, a long time ago, there was no denying it...it was why his mental signals seemed so familiar on Cerebro...

Cerebro...

And suddenly, it struck Charles Xavier's brilliant and powerful mind like lightining.

The CIA facility. Cerebro's first run. The bar in California. And the mutant whom Eric and he and met for all of ten seconds because he'd told them to leave...quite emphatically so!

_This _mutant.

Xavier almost felt like laughing aloud at the irony of it all. Four decades ago, this very mutant (who didn't appear to have aged a day) had refused to come with him...now, fate itself had ultimately _brought _this mutant to him after all...

"Professor?" Scott asked. Charles suddenly realised he had been staring at the mutant's face silently for too long. Scott and Jean were wondering it something was wrong...

"Oh it's alright Scott...I was planning to scan his mind, but somehow I'm under the impression that our friend here could prove most...disagreeable...if I did that at the moment", Charles replied. "Jean, you can begin your examination...though I somehow feel our friend here is unlikely to need any medical attention...Scott, come with me...let's meet the girl".

And as Charles Xavier left the infirmary, he remembered that lingering feeling of unfinished business he'd had decades ago...well, it had finally, through the most curious of coincidences, been resolved.


End file.
